He is mine
by Kanan
Summary: Hisoka story. No shinigami work, not anything you would recognize. Hisoka is alive, and he found alittle kitty with purple eyes. This boy is sad can the kitty called Tsuzuki help him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Nope. I don't. no way. Nooooooooope. …

-quickly steals Hisoka-

He is mine

Mine… he is my human.   
Or more, I belong to him.  
He found me in a box in a dark alley,  
and I found him in his own heart.

It was raining.  
I was wet on the outside,  
And he was cold on the inside.

I extended my feelings to him,  
Calling him with my quiet voice;  
And he extended his hand to me,  
Calling to me with his sad green eyes.

His house was small,  
Like my box was, only bigger.  
But he was lonely,  
And willing to share his tiny box with another.

He was strong,  
or so I've heard.  
He is often on the internet,  
talking with his so-called friends,  
and they describe him as such.

He is strong,  
He is arrogant,  
He is human,  
But he is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining the day I met this boy. I was the only remaining kitten in a litter that had been abandoned earlier that day. Still, those few hours felt like an eternity to me. When you're little and alone, time seems to crawls along a lot slower than it probably would for people. I wasn't always alone, mind you. My brothers and sisters had been in the box with me, but I didn't fit in with them. You see, most kittens have beautiful blue eyes, which everyone adores… but not me. Me, I was cursed with these ugly amethyst ones. My siblings seemed almost afraid of me, and they were glad when their owners came and picked them up. They were happy to get away from an ugly kitten like myself.

As for the humans, well, they weren't all that happy with the fact that I had these strange eyes, either. They made comments about me, staring with disgust and shaking their heads. I couldn't understand their words at all, but I knew the looks in their eyes. They had no love for me. Back to the time. You see, I'm sure the day would have seemed a little shorter and a little more pleasant if it hadn't started raining.

I watched the people walking by my box in the alley, and for some reason, all of the people passing by took out big things that looked like mushrooms and held them up over their heads. I think they were called umbrellas. Whatever they were, I soon found out what they were used for. Without any warming, a cold drop of water fell from nowhere and hit my already cold nose. When I looked up, more drops fell down on me. It started out slow, but then the things called raindrops were falling down on me roughly and without mercy.

I made my little mewing sounds and ran about in a circle in my box, desperate to find a dry place. To my misfortune, there were no dry areas, and soon, I just settled for sitting in the middle of the box, crying out my little calls. I was wet, I was alone, and I was unwanted. I knew I would not last; maybe I was not meant to live in that world. In the middle of my contemplation, I suddenly noticed that I felt no more rain falling down upon me. I looked up and I saw an equally wet figure leaning over me. It was hard to see him, because his sandy blonde hair was covering his face, and hi clothes were dark and dripping onto me. I stared up at him for a long time, and he looked down at me. I had ugly purple eyes, and he had green ones…sad, lonely, green eyes. He was lonely, too. He was like me; alone, sad, but I saw that there was a gentleness to him, the longer I stared.

This human was different than the others, and I knew from right then that I liked him. He would be my human. Finally, after an eternity of silence, I mewed happily at him and rolled onto my back, trying to make myself look cute, if it were even possible. The fact that I had dark brown fur and that I was soaking wet probably didn't help. The boy then shook his head and knelt down by me. Sticking his hand into my box, I happily bounced about and nuzzled his hand. Still, he didn't react to me at first. He just kept his hand still and shaky, but when I licked it and nuzzled him, he reacted just a little and patted my little head. It felt nice, being shown affection, but all good things eventually come to an end.

"What a pathetic, dumb thing you are…"

I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I hope it was a lot of good stuff.

"You're wet and alone… without a friend in the world… all alone, and left out in the rain… We're so much alike… but I have no room in my heart for another one like me."

I was really sad when he started to pull his hand away from me. The warmth I had felt was leaving, and I knew…I was losing my human. Just as he started to stand, I mewed and grabbed onto his sleeve. He almost seemed surprised and looked down at me again. I called to him, now able to see the sorrow etched into his features. He needed me, just as I needed him. We needed eachother; and I wanted to be with him. He was, after all, my human. Finally, he sighed.

"Idiot cat…"

He picked me up, and we left my box, heading for another; one, which I would now call home. I had a place, a reason to live, and a human who was just like me.


	3. Chapter 3

You know, I'm almost jealous. My human's box was much bigger than mine, but considering his size, maybe it wasn't big enough. It was almost square, with boxes piled up and no furniture other than a small floor table and a small bed that lay on the floor. My human had been carefully carrying me in his arms, and when we got to his place, he set me down on a pile of boxes and nearly fell to the floor. I got worried when he didn't show any sigh of movement and carefully jumped off my perch to stand next to his face. He was still wet, and his bangs covered most of his face, as he panted and gasped for air. It made me sad to think that my poor human may have not been in the best of health.

It was a few moments more before I could see my human shiver. He looked cold and tired, but instead of getting up off the floor and tending to his needs, the boy simply turned onto his side. He was now facing me, and I licked his nose. Silently, my human opened his big, cute eyes and stared at me. For a moment, it looked as if he didn't know who or even what I was, but after another lick to his sensitive nose, he scowled and rose from his spot.

"Right… dumb stupid cat."

My human rubbed at his nose, and I mewed at him, happy to see that he was alive. Suddenly, I heard a loud ringing noise, and I scrambled around, slipping on my feet, and on the tile floor of what looked like a place of eating. My paws were wet, and I ended up slipping and spinning around in a circle until I ran into something. My human, however, didn't look afraid at all. Instead, he looked just plain agitated as he picked up the ringing object and brought it to his ear.

"Hisoka Kurosaki. …Oh, good evening Mr. Tatsumi. No, I don't have the rent money yet. Yes, I'll be sure to get that to you as soon as I …okay. Okay. Yes, I understand. Good night, Mr. Tatsumi."

My human didn't look any calmer or happier than before he picked up the phone. He threw it on his little bed and sighed, smoothing back his wet hair. I got to take a better look at his angelic face, and it filled me with happy feelings and warmth I had never known before. For an instant, our eyes locked again, and there was silence. I thought I saw him smile, what with the twitch of his normally strait mouth, but I must have been mistaken.

And then, he started to do the strangest thing… he started to take off his skin! Oh, wait… it isn't his skin. No, it's, I suppose, a layer of protective wear that he puts over his skin. During my time in the box, I saw a teenager walk by pointing to her own outer layer of skin, complaining. I think she called them clothes… anyway, without any warning, he already has his shoes off, and his socks, and then his coat and upper layers. He's wearing his lowers still when he turns to me, still lying on his kitchen floor.

"Com on, you runt. You need to get cleaned up, too."

Mew?


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't understand.

My human had shed his outer layer and got into a big bowl. From my spot on the floor, I could barely see that a layer of pink clouds were floating up. It must not have been a bad thing, because my human got right into the bowl and sat down. He said we both had to get clean… was this how it was done? I stared for a minute, and then my human sat up and leaned over the top of the bowl. He was dripping with more rain water, or maybe just water. Was that what was under the pink cloud thingies? Just water? Like I said, I didn't understand. He had just been in the rain, and rain is water, so why did he get back into water to get clean?

"Stupid runt… Are you just going to sit there?"

Slowly, my human reached out for me, with his arm dripping. I tried to scoot away, but he caught me, and held me under my belly as he pulled me over the bowl. There was water under there, and I recalled something. My last experience with water (the rain) wasn't all that enjoyable, and I tried to squirm. But still, he held me tight. He didn't care if he got scratched. He lifted one of his knees out of the water, just above the level of bubbles and put me there. I didn't have to go into the water, and for that, I was grateful.

"There… it's not so bad, is it? This is called a bath…"

I looked around. I couldn't see my human; accept for his head and the knee I was lying on, he was submerged. It was kind of fun. My human blew some pink bubbles at me, and I swatted at them, but I fell into the water. The water was very warm, but I couldn't swim back up. I moved my paws around, hoping I would get somewhere. I looked up, and I saw a worried expression upon my human's face. He was using his hands to try and find me, and when he did, he pulled me back up, quickly. I was gasping a little when he held me up in front of him. I was dripping wet, but since it was warm water I was in, it wasn't so bad.

"Are you okay…!"

He set me back on his knee and started to look me over. I didn't realize he was doing it to ensure I wasn't hurt. I thought he was just being playful, and I tried to snuggle his moving hand.

"Well, if you're playing, you should be fine…"

He sighed and leaned back against the tub, letting his head fall back, almost over the edge. There, he stayed quiet and still for a long time. His hand was lying next to me, but it wasn't moving. The sad look in my human's eyes was making me sad now. He was worried about me? Okay, maybe that was making me happy! But then, my human looked at me again in a strange way. He looked distant. For some reason, he exhaled and sunk his head under the water. I tilted my head, unable to see him through the bubbles.

"Mew?"

Why wasn't he coming back up? He has been under there for a while. I'm starting t worry. I notice that he is all shaky, and it scares me. His air bubbles have almost stopped. What was going on? What was my human trying to do? Is he trying to leave me? In an attempt to get him back up, I nuzzle his hand. When that doesn't work, I bite down on one of his slender fingers. My human finally reacts and jolts. His head comes back up and he gasps for air. His face is flushed, but after a minute, he returns to his normal color and stares at me.

"…You stopped me… I was almost gone."

I tilted my head and mewed at him. He sighed and patted my head.

"Whatever. I think I know what to call you now."

What? 'Stupid runt' wasn't my name?

"I'll call you Tsuzuki. It means continuation. It suits you, considering you are a continual annoyance."


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the bath went well. I found out that my human's name is Hisoka. I was so happy! Hisoka carefully washed me with the pink suds and then poured warm water all over me. I was wet again, and I shook, trying to get dry. I only succeeded in two things: I got partly dry, and I made Hisoka a little sore at me. But he didn't glare for too long. Soon, he fished out a small bucket and put me in it, letting me float around while he washed his own hair. I was a little scared. I was afraid the bucket would tip over and I would fall back into the water. And also, when Hisoka put his head back under the water, I was afraid he wouldn't come up like he did the last time, and I wasn't close enough to get to him. So, I put my little paws into the water and padded towards him. Thankfully, he came back up on his own.

We got out, and my fur was so heavy, I could barely move around. Hisoka put on come pajama pants and put a towel around his neck, and then a robe. His hair was glittering more than before, and his skin was pale, but I bet it was soft. After a minute, he found another towel and picked me up, wrapping me in it. As we left the bathroom, he was drying me off. The towel was all around me, not allowing me to get away, but I didn't mind. His hands were gentle and as he tried to dry my head, I finally managed to get free and nuzzled his bare chest. His skin was warm and soft, and apparently, he was ticklish.

He set me down and fell next to me on his bed on the floor. It wasn't padded much, but it was enough for me. I crawled on the comforter and I bounced and I tried to catch stray feathers that popped out at me. I was having thee time of my life, until I heard a very strange sound coming from Hisoka. He sniffled, and rolled onto his side, facing me. His hair was still slightly wet when I got to him, and I played with some of the stray bangs. His eyes were distant ad tired, but he didn't seem to realize it until I made a little yawn, myself. He yawned like I did, and sluggishly crawled under the covers. Strange. He didn't even eat. I mewed from next to him, but he didn't respond. I mewed again, and still, nothing. Finally, and rather difficultly, I managed to jump over in front of him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. I would have smiled, it cats could do such things. Mewing once more, I crawled under the covers by his neck and snuggled him. I was warm and happy to be with my human, my Hisoka. Just before I fell into cute little kitty dreams, I faintly remember Hisoka putting his hand over me.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was warm and happy and fine, but in the morning, I knew something was wrong. I woke up a number of times very early because my human Hisoka was tossing and turning, and now the sun was beginning to rise. I quickly scrambled away to avoid a flailing arm, and ended up taking refuge behind a box. I sat there and watched as Hisoka moaned quietly and fought against an invisible enemy right there in front of me. After a minute, I decided that this was not right. His brow was creased in pain, and his bangs stuck to his sweat-coated forehead. I came out from behind my box and walked over by his head, careful not to get hit by his arms.

Mew. Nothing. He was really out of it, and I couldn't understand why. I licked his cheek over and over again, and he started to calm down just a bit. He lowered his arms and turned his head towards me only slightly. He moved his cheek just a little as I was nuzzling him and it seemed to be helping, but Hisoka was exhausted. His chest rose and fell roughly for the rest of the morning.

Then, out of the blue, I heard footsteps coming up to the front door, and I left Hisoka's side to see who was coming. He stopped at our door, and I heard loud bangs on it. Not knowing who it was, I could only help it was someone who could help my poor human. I scratched on the door and called out to the stranger on the other side, and I guess he heard me. I heard a jingling like when Hisoka had used a shiny thing to open the door, and then the door opened. Then, a tall man with long, wavy blonde hair walked in and looked around before staring down at me.

"Oh! My, my… so the kid got a friend! Hello there…"

He knelt down and I put my front paws on his knee. He grabbed one of my paws and lifted it up and down. Why did he do that?

"Is your master at home?"

Oh, right! My poor, poor human! I mewed a lot and ran off. I was standing beside Hisoka's head again when the other human caught up. When he saw Hisoka, he gasped and fell to the floor beside him and immediately put a hand to his forehead. As I had felt while nuzzling it, I assumed his face was still quick warm.

"Oh my… what a poor boy, to have caught such a bad cold!"

What? My Hisoka was not well? So that is why he is breathing funny and is warmer than last night! The tall human ran out and came back carrying a big black bag and sat down next to Hisoka again. I didn't understand what he was doing when he wrapped a long thingy around his arm and started playing with another tool, but I was interested in finding out what else was in the bag. I got low to the ground and crawled over to it, and in one quick move, I jumped up to the top. I didn't actually get inside, though. I was hanging on the edge, looking in at a lot of stuff I didn't understand when I was suddenly picked up by the skin on the back of my neck. I thought it would have hurt, but it didn't.

He then set me next to my human, which made me happy. The big man got out a small, and I mean SMALL, cup and filled it with a thick purple liquid. Then, he lifted Hisoka's head and made him drink it. After he swallowed, my Hisoka made another upset kind of noise, but he opened his eyes this time, if only weakly.

"What…"

"Hisoka, do you know who I am."

It took a minute, but Hisoka weakly nodded his head.

"Dr. Watari… from school."

"Good. You seem to have contracted a severe cold during the night."

Watari left for another moment, but he only went to one of the counters. He came back with a bowl and a wet rag, which he placed over my human's forehead.

"You were walking around in the rain without an umbrella again, weren't you?"

Ha! I knew that was what it was called! I was proud of myself, my human, however, didn't appear to be. He scowled as best he could and turned his head away slightly, making the cloth fall off. Watari replaced it, and sat back.

"Either way, getting up is not an option right now. I'll inform the attendance officers that you will not be coming."

"Sure."

Hey! What is school? Ah, well… maybe I'll figure it out. I'm a very smart kitty, after all. After a minute, I mewed and hopped onto Hisoka's chest. Watari smiled at me and began to stroke my fur around my ears.

"You owe a lot to his little guy, you know. He is so smart… he led me right to you!"

"…He's an idiot and an annoyance…"

Ouch. That really hurt, Hisoka…! but oh well. By now, I'm mostly used to your insults. I know that if you insult me, at least you haven't forgotten me! Watari was chuckling and still petting me.

"Oh? What is his name?"

"…Tsuzuki."

"How sweet… well, I hope he takes good care of you! Anyway, I should be going now. Stay in bed, kid, and get some rest."

"Sure…"

Watari picked me up and set me next to Hisoka, but I immediately went back to sitting on his chest. I liked it up there. When Watari tried to move me again, Hisoka shook his head.

In a way, saying that I was fine there. Watari smiled, gathered his things and left, saying he would be back again later. Once the door was closed again, and the man's footsteps could no longer be heard, Hisoka turned his head back towards the ceiling and closed his eyes against the light coming into the room through the long curtain things. I saw that they bothered him, and so I jumped off and ran to the curtains. I grabbed the corner of one and tugged it so it met the other side. My human turned his head to see what I was doing, making sure the cloth didn't fall off. Considerably less light was coming in, and I returned to sit upon Hisoka's chest, contented.

"…Maybe you're not so stupid… Can you do my homework now?"

Ha ha… Don't push your luck, buddy! I don't even know what that is. Still, he closed his eyes and almost smiled as he fell asleep while stroking my fur, I lay down and fall asleep right with him.


	7. Chapter 7

I slept long and well, and I hope my human did, too. I yawned a little when I awoke, and stretched out my paws over the comforter. Wait. Looking around, I could not see Hisoka. Where had he gone? I called to him, but I got no reply. I was worrying, then. The doctor had told him not to move about, but he was no longer in his little bed, so he must not have heard the order. The down-filled blanket was still hard to move around on, but after some jumps and a roll, I landed on the wood floor.

I called to Hisoka again, and checked the kitchen and around a box. Since his box -or home, as he liked to call it- was so small, he couldn't be hiding very far away. Then, I heard a familiar sound, and I found myself in front of the bathroom door. A faint dripping sound caught my attention, and once I recognized it as the sound of water, I quickly ran through the partly open door.

There he was! Once again, he was neck-deep in a bath with his eyes closed. I mewed and he opened one eye and looked at me. Oh, good…! I was afraid he had fallen asleep, or that he was gonna go back under the water, like last time. He didn't stop staring at me, and I would have smiled. Quickly, I ran to the toilet and jumped onto a stool that was next to it. From there, I managed to get up on the edge of the tub and over to my human. He closed one of his eyes as I proceeded to nuzzle his cheek, but he leaned into the snuggle like he was enjoying it.

"Usually, cats don't like water… So maybe you are a crazy cat, huh?"

I'm crazy about my human; that's for sure! I didn't stop nuzzling him, but after a while, he slightly smiled and lifted me off the edge and onto his knees again. He washed me, using his soft hands. I could tell he was still weak and tired, but as long as he was happy, so was I.

Watari came by again, later, at about 5 in the evening. He came in quietly, and stared at the precious sight before him. Hisoka was dressed in his fuzzy, light blue robe, sitting on his bean bag with me pulled close to his chest. I was still half-asleep, but I couldn't help but want to snuggle him more. He had fallen asleep, but I don't think he minded, anyway. His arms were around me and I was lightly moving my head against his robe and a part of his chest that wasn't covered up. I was happy to be there with a human of my own… But something told me, my poor Hisoka… wasn't very happy at all, for some reason……..


	8. Chapter 8

It took me a few days to realize what school was. It was a place where human's Hisoka's age go to during the week to learn stuff. I don't get it. I don't go to school, but I still learn new things every day! Well, it's okay. Hisoka woke up the next few mornings feeling better, and Watari came by to bring him to school. Hisoka looked adorable in his dark-colored uniform… I wanted to snuggle him. He was eating some oatmeal, which was good, since he didn't eat for a while, and as he ate on the beanbag, I jumped up and nuzzled his arm. Soon, I had to let him go to school. The door closed and I was left sitting on the cold kitchen floor.

_I'll wait for him right here, _I thought.

So, I sat and waited and waited… but he hadn't come back yet. Well, it was probably only a few minutes, but I don't know how long school lasts. So, I got bored. Can you blame me? I looked around and tried to find something with which to entertain myself. I couldn't take a bath without Hisoka with me, I couldn't reach high boxes to play in, and I couldn't leave the apartment. Hm… well, I could sleep, or play on the beanbag, or…

Oh! I'm hungry! I walk further into the kitchen and notice that Hisoka set out a bowl with water in it, but… Oh, no! He didn't set out any food! My little tummy growled, and I stated to worry. The first thing I did was run back to the door. I scratched and meowed, but no one came. My tummy just kept rumbling as I sat by the door. Hisoka wasn't coming back yet…

Then, I smelled food! Or at least, it was something like it. I followed my nose all around the kitchen, smelling something sweet and I came to a cupboard. I scratched at it until it opened, and it was full of pots and pans. Wrong cupboard. So, I went around the kitchen until he came to a spot where there were a lot of drawers in a row. They weren't hard to open, and I was really hungry! So, one by one, I opened them, climbing up to the next drawer until I was by the top. I couldn't open the top drawer, so I jumped up onto the counter, and opened it from there.

Unfortunately, I still couldn't find anything! I was nearly starving now, and all I had found were some silvery utensils, plastic containers, and a box of bags. Why would someone put bags in a box? Doesn't that defeat the purpose? Oh, well… I could smell whatever was sweet better from high up, even though I was scared to look down. So, I walked along the counter until I came to the sink. There was some water and some thin dishes in there… oh, right! Hisoka used those for his breakfast, which he was so kind to share with me! Pity, it wasn't very sweet… Anyway, the water wasn't what caught my interest. It was the fact that there were more pink bubbles floating around in there! Now, from my last experiences with them, I remembered how fun they were to play with! I would bat them around, and Hisoka had even put some on my nose and it tickled.

I liked them, so I reached into the sink to try to get some. To my misfortune, I slipped, and fell into the sink of water. Had it been deep, I would have been in trouble! I paddled towards the edge on the opposite side of where I had fallen and climbed out. I was soaked from ears to my tail, and I only wanted two things. Hisoka, and that sweet thing I had been smelling all morning! No, I hadn't given up! I shook myself off, getting most everything wet, before continuing my search. I then came to a couple small bowls of some white substances. I knew one of them was what I had been searching for, but I just couldn't tell which one it was! So, I went to the one closest to where I was, but when I dipped my tongue into the powder, I tasted something gross, and with no good flavor at all. I sneezed jumped around, trying to get the powder out of my mouth. In my tantrum, I fell onto the bowl, and it tipped over onto me. When I finally emerged, I was covered in white, and so was a good part of the counter. The water made the substance stick to me, but as long as it was off of my tongue, it didn't matter.

Then, I turned to the other bowl. By then, I was scared. I was nearly killed by the last surprise powder, and I was reluctant to try it. however, the emptiness of my stomach was surging me on, and before I could stop myself, I was licking the remaining powder. Ignorance is bliss… I loved the stuff! It was, indeed, sweet, and it was the best thing I had ever tasted. I licked up as much as I could and that kept me happy all day. I was hopping and jumping, but when I heard the doorknob jiggle, I froze.

Joy filled me up, as I saw the knob starting to turn. If there was one thing in the world that was better than sugar, it was my Hisoka! He didn't like sweet things, but he was as sweet as could be! I was sitting on the kitchen floor, covered in white when he came in. he dropped his bag, looking tired and sad, as always, but his expression changed when he saw me- or more, the mess I had made. His eyes went wide and he slapped his head.

"Idiot!"

I tilted my head.


	9. Chapter 9

So, we had to take another bath. I was liking the routine, but not this last time. I was upset to see that Hisoka wasn't gonna take a bath with me. He simply carried me into the bathroom, and washed me in the sink. I could handle not bathing with him like usual, but the look on his face… he looked as if he had been through hell, and it had only been one day! Maybe it wasn't good for him to be away from me? Still, his hands were gentle and he handled me with care.

After drying me a little, he left me on his bed and went to the kitchen to clean up my mess. I wanted to follow, but he threw a glare at me whenever I tried. He was in a bad mood most of the night. After cleanup, Hisoka went to his beanbag and sat there reading for a long time. I mewed occasionally, but he hardly glanced at me for a whole hour! Then, when I had started to get sleepy, he looked at me. I didn't see him as he walked over to me and picked me up, bringing me back to the beanbag. But, I was happy. Hisoka started petting me, and I guessed that he wasn't mad anymore.

"Stupid…"

Hm? Who, me? I know I made a mess, but it wasn't that bad! But when I looked up into my master's eyes, I saw something I hadn't before. Pain… My Hisoka was in terrible pain!

"So stupid…"

I tilted my head and looked at him, even though he was trying to avert his eyes. Who was stupid?

"Those kids at school… they don't know what they're talking about…!"

What? Some kids were being mean to you! I made an angry look. Oh, how I would bite them if I saw them! Hisoka is precious to me, and anyone who hurts him is in for it! I didn't realize that Hisoka was giving me an odd look. The pain and hurt was gone.

"What's wrong with you? You look… so serious, all of a sudden."

Of course I'm serious, I mewed. People hurt my Hisoka, and that makes me mad. Though he couldn't understand my mews, I think he understood my protectiveness towards him. He almost smiled again and patted my head as he stared out the window. Then, he pulled out a small chewy bar and fed me a little, taking small bites, himself.

"You're mad because they hurt me, aren't you?"

Damn strait!

" But it doesn't matter… they always say mean things… it's because I'm part of a rich family, and they think I'm some snotty brat."

So not true! Mm… this is good stuff! I was so hungry…

"You know, Tsuzuki…?"

Mew? I looked up from the snack, and his eyes were blank. This tore at my heart.

"I--"

Just then, the phone rang. Hisoka jumped, and he picked up the phone that was lying next to him. Funny… he didn't even say hello, or ask who was on the line. The second he brought it to his ear, the color faded from his face, and he abruptly stood up strait. It was as if he was in the military or something. I was knocked to the floor, but it didn't hurt. What hurt… was the sad look that had come back to mar my Hisoka's gentle features.

"S-sir… good evening!"

Sir? Who was he talking to?

"What? Oh, well I… no I didn't miss those two days on purpose, sir! No, you see I was… but, but I-"

What was going on? Hey, whoever it is, let my Hisoka speak! He was terribly ill! Who was he talking to?

"Sir… no, sir. No, I would never disobey you… I realize you sacrificed a lot to get me into this school! No, I… yes, sir… I promise never to let it happen again."

Without a farewell, Hisoka turned the phone off, and let his hand fall limply to his side. He stood perfectly still in the middle of the room for a long time, completely silent. His head was down, and his bangs covered his dazzling eyes. But, I doubt his eyes were full of joy. They're still dazzling to me! Then, Hisoka looked up and there was a fire burning inside him as he yelled and tossed the phone against the wall. It exploded into a million pieces, and I ran behind a box to escape flying debris. When I looked again, Hisoka was crouched on the floor with his knees brought up against his chest.

Hisoka's body was shaking terribly, and I was worried that he was cold. I ran past him to his bed and tugged on the corner of his big blanket, meowing for him to cover up. But what I saw dripping down over his face was not sweat from a fever… they were salty drops of sorrow. Tears…

That was the first time I had seen my Hisoka cry.

"Stupid… I hate him… I hate my father! I just hate him!"

His father? It was his father who was on the phone? Oh, it makes a little bit of sense now… He may have been a well-known man, but he was scum to make his son feel such pain and sorrow. I abandoned the blanket and crawled my way onto his knees. I may have scratched him a little, but if I did, he obviously didn't notice. When I was on top of his knees, I mewed quietly and nuzzled his head. That's when he looked up, and I saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. I just wanted to make him feel better, and I started licking up the salty tears. He let me for a moment before picking me up and holding me as he finished the job, by wiping the tears away with his shirt.

"Stupid cat… T-thank you, Tsuzuki…"

He just held me there, and I could do very little for him. If I were human, I would hold him close and hug him, and I would talk to him. I could tell him not to listen to the harsh words of others, and only listen to me. But, I was only a stupid cat… but still, I think that was enough for him.


	10. Chapter 10

My poor Hisoka cried most of the night after he received a call from his meany father. His shoulders shook and he whimpered in his sleep, but I was there to mew in his ear and nuzzle his cheek. After a while of restless sleep, Hisoka finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber. It was a relief to see his face soften, and his chest rise and fall lighter than before.

I may not be a human, someone who could talk some sense into the man Hisoka calls 'sir', and I can't comfort Hisoka like a human can, but I'll always be here for him! Oh… he's reaching out his hand over the covers. I know he's looking for me, so I mew and hop over to him. When he finds me, he pets my fur a little, and opens his eyes.

"Tsuzuki…"

I'm here, Hisoka!

"…Stupid…"

And he falls back to sleep. Silly Hisoka… Anyway, he can call me stupid all he wants. I don't care about that. Seeing him smile and having him hug me is great, and worth being yelled at. Though, I sort of whish I didn't cause him so much trouble…

After a few hours' sleep, Hisoka's alarm clock goes off and I jump into action. Hisoka usually hits the thing to get it to shut up, as its beeping noise is rather loud and he likes to sleep in. however, he once told me that he had to get up early in order to get to that thing called school on time. So, we had formed our own routine for mornings.

I jumped up and pressed my paws onto a button on the touch-screen clock and the noise stopped. Hisoka stopped groaning, also, thinking that he was going to get to stay in bed, but I had other plans! Once the alarm was off, I ran around to his side of the bed. It was cute… heart Hisoka was half covered and half exposed. One of his arms was extended way off the carpeted area and his face was suspended just over the wood floor. I hated to do it, but he needed to get up!

Slowly, I crept up close to his face and licked his cheek. That had no effect, so I moved to lick the tip of his nose. He made an annoyed face and shifted a little.

"Zuki… stop it… sleep still…"

It was fun to play with Hisoka that early in the morning! His speech was slurred from sleep, but I enjoyed having the little nickname. I licked his nose again, but he didn't respond that time. I was about to give up, but I couldn't resist… I leaned in closer and licked his lips, which were partly opened as he snored. Instantly, his eyes shot open and Hisoka shot up and fell back onto the other side of the bed.

"Tsuzuki!"

Ten minutes later, I was sitting on Hisoka's beanbag chair, watching my human brush his teeth and glare at me from the bathroom. He spit out some froth and then swished some green liquid in his mouth for a while. When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom and waved a finger in my face.

"I thought I told you not to do that anymore… it's gross and…"

He stopped, realizing that I wasn't listening. Instead, I was having fun swatting at his moving finger. It was like a fun toy! It moved back and forth, and sometimes I could hit it, but sometimes I couldn't. Sorry, but us cats are too easy to amuse! Sighing, Hisoka pulled his finger away and made us a simple breakfast. He had eggs and toast and I got to eat some, too. And to show how special I was, he even sprinkled some sugar on top. I happily ate it, and Hisoka watched in almost horror.

"Seriously… your taste buds must be DEAD… How can you eat that?"

It's good! I looked up at him and burped and Hisoka sighed. He ate quickly and then got everything together for school. It was really lonely when he was gone, but I usually found a way to entertain myself. I waited until Hisoka was out the door before I made my move. Some time earlier, I had found a way out of his little house. There was a small hole in the wall behind a box. I suspected that Hisoka didn't know about it, or else he would have it patched back up. But, since it was still there, I decided to use it.

I crept out into the hall and looked both ways before jumping down the stairs. The first time I had walked down that hallway, there was a nice old woman going into her place. She saw me and pet me. I liked her, because the more often I came by, she fed me! That way, it was easy for me to get fed, and I wouldn't make a mess of Hisoka's house, like before. The lady was there again, waiting for me, and she handed me a small fish. I sat in the hall and ate it, then nuzzled her to say thanks. After her door closed, I went to the one next to it, and scratched on the door. The man there saw me and welcomed me in. he also fed me, and I listened to some of his stories, not that I could understand them.

I wandered the halls for a while until I got bored, and on my way up, when I was almost back to Hisoka's place, someone behind me made a noise and picked me up by the scruff of fur on my neck. Looking back, I recognized the face. It was Mr. Tatsumi, Hisoka's landlord, or something. Hisoka explained that Tatsumi was the one he brought money to every month to pay for his apartment. Basically, his dad sends him money just to give it away. Something about it seemed unfair to Hisoka.

"Wandering in the halls again, kitty?"

At first, I was afraid he would scold me, but he just smiled and carried me off. We went to his apartment on the lowest floor for a while. He was at his desk typing on a computer, and I played with the bobbing bird on his desk. There was also an odd contraption with five hanging, silver balls. I sniffed it. Tatsumi looked over at me and then lifted up one of the balls. When he let it go, it fell and hit the others, making them all move. This was very amusing, and I was happy to be able to play with it. Two hours later, Tatsumi packed up his little computer and we left. He said he had to go, and so I had no other choice but to go back to my Hisoka's apartment.

I was nice and full and content, so I took a long cat nap. I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, it was to the sound of the door knob giggling. I mewed happily and ran to the door, thinking Hisoka was home, but I was wrong. I didn't hear the jingling of keys, nor did I hear Hisoka's voice on the other end. Instead, I heard something like heavy boots, and an unfamiliar smell in the air. Something was very wrong…


	11. Chapter 11

I tensed on instinct, knowing something was wrong, and my fur stood on end. I waited by the door, until something snapped, and then I jumped and ran behind a box. I couldn't believe how much of a coward I was, but the man who entered WAS big and scary. He was tall, and he was dressed in black clothes. There was a black mask over his face, but I knew he was a bad man, because his yellowish eyes were sharp and scary.

I waited behind the box, trying to stay out of sight, and watched the man. He walked around the apartment for a while, looking in the drawers in the kitchen, and then he moved to the living room and looked through some boxes. I wondered what he could be looking for…

The intruder growled and threw the box he had been looking for. Whatever he wanted, he hadn't found it. I was about to make my move, until I heard a familiar sound of footsteps coming down the hall. The jingle of keys could be heard, and I became worried. Hisoka was home…

The intruder seemed to notice, also, and he hid around the corner of the living room as Hisoka pushed the door open.

"What? Why is my door open…?"

Oh, no! Hisoka was home! My human set down his backpack by the door and looked around.

"Hello? Is someone hear?"

There was no movement from the man, even as Hisoka walked towards the living room. Hisoka was clueless, and ignoring the fact that the door had been open, he started calling for me. I kept my eyes glued on the intruder, but I couldn't ignore the call for me. I didn't know what to do!

"Tsuzuki? Hey, Tsuzuki…? Where are you, you stupid cat?"

Hisoka looked under a chair but couldn't find me. I wanted to run to him, mewing, telling him to run away, but I was too late. Hisoka heard a noise and walked towards my box. That's when the intruder jumped out and grabbed him from behind. Hisoka yelled out and tried to put up a struggle, but the man was too big and strong for him. He held Hisoka still.

"Hey! Who are you? Let me go, immediately!"

"I don't think so, Kurosaki…"

"H-huh?"

"That's right… I know who you are! Word on the street is you're one of those rich boys…"

Hisoka didn't respond. I could tell that he was terrified.

"Now, tell me where your valuables are, and I just might let you go free alive!"

"I-I don't have anything valuable here!"

"You lie!"

"No! my father… he keeps everything with him!"

"Then what do you do for money?"

"He sends me some whenever I need it!"

"You lie! Do you take me for some idiot?"

"I swear it's the truth!"

The man called Hisoka a liar again, and rose his hand to hit him. I couldn't allow that, and I jumped out from behind the box. I climbed up his leg, and he gasped. I didn't care if I scratched him up as I climbed up his body, but he wasn't happy about it, or the fact that I scratched up his face when I got to it. He yelled out, and Hisoka tried to get away, but he held onto him. Then, he grabbed me and tossed me to the ground.

"Ow! You'll pay for that, you runt!"

"Tsuzuki!"

I'm coming back, Hisoka! And that's what I did. When the man threatened my Hisoka again, I jumped right up to his hand and bit down hard. He yelled more, giving Hisoka the chance to jump out of his grasp. I couldn't let the man get away or get back to Hisoka, and so I held on as hard as I could. He shook me, but I didn't let go. Finally, he pulled out a gun and hit me with it.

My head reeled and I let go. His hand swung and the next thing I knew, my poor back made contact with the corner of the bathroom door. My world went blank.

--

Hisoka gasped at seeing his first and only friend knocked against the hard surface. Tsuzuki fell limply to the floor, and it filled him with rage. That man was only there because of his name and money, which he also blamed on his father. His father was well-known to many people around that area, which only served to cause Hisoka more and more misery. He didn't care what happened to other people, but he opened his heart to Tsuzuki, who had proved to truly care about him. He wouldn't let that affection and care be for nothing.

Turning around, Hisoka grabbed the fire extinguisher from off the kitchen counter, and by the time the intruder turned back his way, Hisoka swung the metal object in his face. It made a crushing noise as it came in contact, and before he knew it, the man was on the floor. His nose was a bloody mess, and he was not moving. The sound of the door bursting open made him jump, but he relaxed, seeing that the ones who entered were police officers.

The police gathered around the man on the floor, and Hisoka looked up to see Mr. Tatsumi running towards him. He dropped the fire extinguisher.

"Mr. Tatsumi!"

"Kurosaki, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine… What's going on here?"

"I saw an unfamiliar person walking up here and then there was a lot of noise, so I called the police."

"…Thank you!"

An ambulance arrived and they took the unconscious man away. Then, some people came to check Hisoka out. It was when they were asking what happened that Hisoka remembered Tsuzuki. He ran to the bathroom, and froze. Tsuzuki was lying on the floor in the same condition as he had been in before. He hadn't moved.

"No, no, no… Tsuzuki…!"

Shaking fearfully, Hisoka knelt by his dear little friend and picked him up. He never seemed so small or fragile, and his eyes were closed. Lightly, Hisoka touched his little ears, letting out a sniffle. Tsuzuki's ears were still as soft as ever, but he wasn't responding to the touch. Finally, Hisoka felt tears fall, and he held the kitty close as the rivers of tears fell down over his cheeks.

"No! Tsuzuki! I hate him… that man hurt you! He took you away from me! Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! Tsu…"

Tatsumi turned his head away, following the police out into the hall for a talk. Hisoka was left alone in the room, crying his heart out. he lost all hope, but refused to let the creature go. Then, there was a light, wet contact on his cheek, and he snapped his eyes open. The little kitty in his arms was weakly looking up at him, licking his tears away. If there was one thing Hisoka knew about Tsuzuki, it was that he hated to see his master cry.

--

"Tsuzuki…"

I quietly mewed in response. I was sore all over, but seeing Hisoka was far more painful. I tried to lick all his tear away, but like before, he pulled me away to wipe them away himself. I saw his landlord peek his head in, and Hisoka yelled.

"Mr. Tatsumi! He's alive! Tsuzuki's alive!"

Hisoka hugged me so tight I thought I would be crushed, but I loved it at the same time. There was no way I would ever leave him… Hisoka saved me from being alone, and wet, and finally, I did something to show him my gratitude. I would have died for him… and for a moment, I thought I had.

Thank goodness cats have 9 lives, ne?

"Tsuzuki, you stupid kitty… lets eat, okay?"

Mew! heart

This was only the beginning of a very beautiful friendship… with increased sugary benefits promised!

Owari.


End file.
